In current times, the issue of security has become a significant concern. We strive to keep secure our homes, schools, office buildings and airports. Many accounts have been reported of violent acts taking place such as shootings at schools, post offices, and places of business. In many of these instances, a person has been able to bring an unwanted object or gun into, or within close proximity to, a space area or building. Accordingly, a method for enhancing security around these areas is needed.
Many of the methods and systems presently used for providing security have significant shortcomings. Many of these systems depend on the vigilance of individual people to look for unwanted objects and interrogate persons who may be carrying unwanted objects. These systems are generally limited by the general vulnerability of security persons, the inability of a few security persons to maintain security over a large area to be secured, and basic human error.
The present invention is directed to a system and method for automatically maintaining the security of an area. In one embodiment of the invention, several space area network elements may be placed near, or in a shaped pattern around, an area to be kept safe, such as a school. The space area network elements are devices including sensors to sense the presence of an unwanted object such as a gun. The space area network elements may also include a wireless communication unit so that when the presence of an unwanted object or gun is sensed, a third party entity such as the police may be alerted. The space area network elements also include inter-element communication units that allow the space area network elements to share information within a space area network. Additionally, the space area network elements may include a positioning system unit that obtains data related to the position of the space area network or any of its elements. By way of the positioning system unit, position information may also be communicated to the third party entity. Accordingly, by use of the space area network, a safe area may be automatically monitored by space area elements. Information obtained regarding the unwanted object, including its position, may be shared among the space area network elements. This information may also be communicated to a third party entity.
In one embodiment of the invention, the unwanted object such as a gun may be sensed by an eddy current sensor located on the space area network elements. In addition, thermal or inductive systems, as well as X-ray and radiation leakage detection systems may be used in instead of, or in conjunction with, the eddy current sensors. The eddy current sensor may be designed to sense the presence of metal in order to detect unwanted objects such as guns. In another embodiment of the invention, the unwanted object, which may be a person, may include a passive receiver device or transponder. The space area network elements may then communicate a signal to detect the presence of any unwanted objects equipped with transponders. Further, the unwanted object may include an active communication device to communicate its presence, with this signal being received by a receiver unit on the space area network elements. Still further, the unwanted object and the space area network elements may both include positioning units and wireless communication units such that the unwanted object and the space area network elements may communicate their position information to a third party entity, such that the position data may be monitored and compared, and so that a space area may be kept safe.
By using the space area network elements, an area may be secured without dependence on the vigilance of individual people or security guards to look for unwanted objects or guns and interrogate persons who may be carrying unwanted objects. Also, by using the space area network elements and a space area network, an area may be automatically secured with less danger to security personnel, and with less susceptibility to human error.